


[Podfic] A Courtship

by nev_longbottom, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nev_longbottom/pseuds/nev_longbottom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks Sif is going to kill him. Sif thinks Loki understands what she's doing. Thor doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213589) by [nev_longbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nev_longbottom/pseuds/nev_longbottom). 



Length: 00:18:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Courtship.mp3) (17.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Courtship.m4b) (8.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
